A Moment of Bliss
by Rikku-Lin-Minouke
Summary: Kurama saves Botan's life and as he walks her home a pleasant occurrence happens that they both enjoy


Disclaimer: Don't own YYH

Kurama walked Botan through the hallway of her apartment. She shook with uncertainty after the nights events. She had been walking home when three men had decided to mug her and attempt rape her. Thankfully they had only grabbed her purse and messed up her hair when Kurama had showed up.

He had saved her life and was now escorting her home, she wasn't as scared as she knew she should be, if he hadn't shown up who knows what could have happened. However, now, she was just a bit upset that her purse was stolen.

As reassurance that she'd be alright, Kurama had tucked her arm in his and had placed a very serious, very stern look on his face until they reached her door. When they arrived she turned to look up at him. He was the most marvelous man she'd ever met and deep down, she'd enjoyed his company more then she really should. Sometimes she even caught herself wondering what it would be like to be more then just his friend.

Her gaze shot to their linked arms and slowly rose over his chest, where she could see the outline of his chest that made a girl swoon. Then she continued up to look at his lips that were almost delectable. Then she looked at his eyes. The lust in his green eyes seared right through her. For a moment she wondered if she was seeing this right. Kurama seemed to be eyeing her up like candy, which was something she had always dreamed of experiencing and she really didn't want to pass up this opportunity.

She took a step closer to him and without another thought, her fingers lifted up to graze the line of his collarbone. Kurama's eyes dilated from the heat of her fingertips through his white long sleeve shirt. He wanted to feel her hands on his bare chest but he didn't want to cross the line any farther then she wanted to go.

Botan watched his eyes follow the movement of her hand. He had saved her life tonight; been her knight in shining armor and now he was giving her the chance to show him how thankful she really was. There was no denying how attractive Kurama was or how much she, like most women, was aroused just by being in the same room as him. But with that said, she had never seen him return such a look with anyone else.

His hands remained at his side, too afraid to touch her, too afraid that he might lose control of his desire with one wrong move. Kurama watched her palm lay flat against the panes of his chest and he took a deep breath to steady the increasing heart beat in his chest.

"Kurama?" her voice was lower than it had moments ago.

Botan's eye lids were half closed as she ran] one finger down his chest. She could feel every muscle of his body, like it'd been carved in stone. As she reached to bottom of his shirt, Botan paused momentarily to meet his gaze. His mouth gaped slightly, breathing deeper as if trying to calm himself. When her fingers didn't move any farther he glanced up to meet her violet orbs.

As their eyes remained locked, Botan slowly slid both hands under the fabric of his shirt over his abs. His skin was warm to the touch as she splayed her fingers out to take in every detail of his body. Kurama's breath hitched as he let his senses run wild. Her delicate hands skimmed over his torso to circle his sides before lingering over his pecks.

Her hands slid out from under his shirt to reach for the bottom button of his Calvin Klein shirt. Kurama couldn't restrain himself anymore; he'd watch her for too many years, wanting her to the point it had become torture. His hand grazed up her arms leisurely. By the time she finished the second button of his shirt, his hands were cupping her cheeks.

She blinked at the tender way his hands held her face. His right hand ran delicately over the skin under her chin, while his left played with the locks of blue hair scattered around her face. Gently, he tilted her chin back up to look at his face and before she could breath, Kurama had swiftly lowered his mouth to hers. His lips were smooth but more forceful then she had been prepared for, which only fueled her desire more.

At the contact of her mouth under his, Kurama needed more instantly. The gentle side was gone as he pulled her tightly against him. Her tender breasts pressed firmly against him and he could feel the taunt nipples through all the material. His tongue begged her lips for entry into her mouth and she just about melted into him. Their lips moved against each other in a rhythm only they knew; their tongues dancing together, sending sparks down their spines.

She could feel his desire pushing against her right hip. It strained against the kaki's he was wearing. Kurama was rock hard and he yearned to feel her in ways he hadn't thought about since before he had been human. His hands roamed her back pulling her as tight against him as he could. Slowly he took a few steps forward, pushing her against the front door until she was sandwiched. Kurama treasured the feel of her soft body against his, letting a small moan slide out of his mouth in appreciation.

He felt her hands roam between their bodies until she continued to unbutton his shirt. Her nails lightly tickled his body as she made her way to the top. Once the top button was free, she pushed her hands against his navel section and ran her hands up to his shoulders, savoring every inch of his body, until she was able to push his shirt down his arms to fall on the hard wood floor. Botan's fingers lingered on his arms, feeling the strength in his forearms and the power of his biceps. He may not be as toned as most fighters were, but was more built than most men she'd ever looked at.

Kurama ran his tongue over her plump lower limp and listened to her moan as her hands clutched at her shoulders. His mouth trailed down to her chin and then lower to kiss and nip at the tender flesh on her neck. His name slipped from her lips making Kurama's erection pulse against her hip. He loved the way his name rolled off her tongue; it made him want to pleasure her until she screamed his name over and over again.

She felt his long fingers scroll down the thin fabric of her lavender dress, along the dip of her back, over the curves of her butt, until he reached the hem of her dress at the middle of her thigh. Kurama seemed to pause momentarily, as if waiting to see if she would stop him. She leaned her head to the side to grant him better access to her neck and she hoped that was the only encouragement he would need to continue his tour of her body.

His fingers deviled under her dress to cup her rear, pushing the fabric above her hips and hoist her up against the door. On reflex, she wrapped her legs around his waist. When he leaned his body back into her they both sighed in appreciation as his erection on pressed against her most sensitive spot.

"Botan," he breathed as he felt her thighs tighten around his hips. His fingers dug into the flesh of her butt as he impulsively rocked his hips against her. Kurama's lips moved to kiss along the high scoop of her dress. Her hands left his shoulders to lock in the strands of his red hair.

His hips pressed harder against her and he could feel her wetness seep through the zipper of his pants. He moved his hands up to fumble with removing her dress, pulling it over her head before he squished her against the door again. Botan's flesh against his would forever be branded into his mind.

When he lifted his face up to look down at her, Kurama watched as her eyes lazily blinked open and he could barely see any of her irises. She was beautiful with her cheeks flushed red and her lips puffy from his kisses. Already, he noticed a purple mark starting to develop on the junction of her should and neck, almost as if he branded her.

"Kurama?" Botan's voice was lower and coated in desire as he watched her tongue dart out to moisten her dry lips. He swooped his head down to capture her lips in a scorching kiss, meant to drive her wild and as she clung to him for dear life he knew that she drove him just as crazy.

"You are so addicting," he whispered against her cheek, bringing a smile to her face. His fingers traced a thin strap of material over her shoulder until he was able to cup her left breast, the nipple biting into his palm. The bra she wore, if it was even considered that, was made of the thinnest material he'd ever seen, barely any lace to cover her small breasts. He savored the weight of them in his hand, barely a handful, and as he rub the pad of his thumb over the bead he rejoiced in hearing moan and arch her back, pushing her harder against him.

Their moaning escalated as Kurama rocked steadily against her. He was so hard that all he wanted to do was thrust deep inside of her, but first he would pleasure until neither of them could take anymore. He reached around to tug the clasp free behind her to free her from the bra. Trailing down her body, Kurama took one pink nipple in his mouth while his fingers massaged the other. Thumping against the door, she let her head roll back as she moaned his name through her teeth.

"Oh my," she sighed, "I've never felt this way." Her hands rubbed his back and anywhere her hands could reach while her legs were firmly wrapped around his waist.

"I haven't either," Kurama glanced up at her with a small smile that only lasted until she made eye contact. Then he flicked his tongue out to dab at her taunt nipple while he watched her. He straightened and placed his hands on her butt again, rocking his penis against her, savoring the feeling of her bare chest against his. One of his index fingers wiggled into the folds between her legs and she cried out as his mouth crashed into hers, swallowing the sound.

He took a step away from the door with her still in his arms, his finger still tickling her insides, as he made his way in between the furniture and to her bedroom. Laying her gently on the mattress, he kicked off his dock martins and socks before looking down at the woman in front of him.

Botan's hair fanned around her with her hands at either side of her head. She had a few love bites across her right breast and neck. Swollen but beautiful, her lips begged to be kissed again. Kurama's eyes coated her body from her half open lust filled eyes to the lacey white bikini underwear to the tips of her cherry red toe nails.

He wanted her so bad.

Kurama unbuckled her belt and tossed it aside before unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. He didn't remove them though, before he crawled on the bed after her. His fingers inched up her calves onto her inner thighs, not daring to touch where she desired it most. Botan's legs fell apart as he kneeled down to massage the inner thigh muscles with his mouth. Tenderly, he kissed his way closer toward her wet heat, only to barely graze it with his fingers.

"Kurama, please…" Her hips bucked as his fingers once again lightly touched her folds.

"Please what?" He asked her. Kurama wanted to know that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. "What would you like?"

"Touch me," she rocked her hips lightly and a small grin played across his mouth.

"Where? Here?" He ran his fingers dangerously close and she rolled her head back and moaned. "Or would you rather I touched you here?" Now he cupped her mound in his palm and rubbed her clit with his thumb. She gasped and arched against his hand.

"Oh yes. Oh, please. Oh!"

He loved the mewling noises she made as he gently massaged two fingers into her wet folds through her panties. Her hands gripped at the bed helplessly as she searched for her release. Pushing the fabric to the side, he slide his finger inside of her and was delighted at how met she was for him.

"Oh, Kurama!" she moan as she climaxed against his hand and his fingers ringed her until her last spasm before he sat back to take her underwear off. Once removed, however, Botan seemed to have a different plan all together.

He barely caught a glimpse of the blue hairs that sprinkled her pubic area before she sat up to roll him on his back. Kurama was so surprised by this action that he let her go through with it. Moving to straddle his waist, Botan's hands roamed his body vigorously. The sight of her on top of him, almost made his eyes roll to the back of his head from the joy and pleasure of it.

He felt her rub her hips slowly against his erection for a moment before Botan stepped off the bed. She was an angel standing at the end of the bed, the most wonderful and beautiful thing he'd ever seen and tonight; she chose to be with him. Joy will his heart at that thought.

Her hands reached up to tug his pants and boxers down his legs. Botan's eyes stilled for a moment on his erection before completely discarding his clothes to the floor. It made him wonder if she had ever been with a man before. This time she was the one to run her hands up his thighs to lightly trace the length of him with one finger.

Botan watch as pleasure and torment clashed together across his face. She wrapped her hand around the base and slowly slid her hand up and down while her other hand massaged his sac.

"Uh!" Kurama gasped and his penis pulsed in her hand. His fingers reached out to still her movements. "Botan, I want to go at your pace, but if you touch me like that then it's all going to be over a quicker."

"I want to please you though," she whispered as she removed her hand.

"You please me by just being near me." Kurama sat up and pulled her into a tender kiss that melted her soul.

She crawled into his lap wrapping her legs around him as he cupped her butt. His erection sat firmly against her wet folds as he kissed her sweetly. Botan wrapped her arms under his to clasp his shoulders as she rocked her hips against his. They both moaned at the same time.

"I want you, Kurama," she whispered in his ear, licking the sensitive flap of skin. "I want to feel you inside of me."

Without another word, Kurama lifted her hips to slowly set her down on him. Inch by inch he slid slowly into her. He went slowly to make sure it wasn't too painful for her. After a few moments of her adjusting to his size she seemed to really enjoy the feel of his thick member slid deep inside her, filling her. Kurama slowly lifted her up until only the tip of his penis was still inside her before dropping her back down.

He did this a few more times, slowly, to let her get used to the feeling. Kurama was in heaven at the feel of her around him, so tight and wet, clinging to him. At this moment he would do anything she asked him to.

"Kurama," she moaned his name. "Kurama, faster."

He started thrusting at a faster pace, watching her face to make sure he wasn't hurting her. When he was the pure pleasure brightening her features, he rolled her over on to her back so that he could feel her below him. Botan clung to him, arching her back as he moved faster in and out of her. She could feel something building inside her but it was a new experience and she didn't know what was happening. One thing was for sure though, she loved whatever it was.

Kurama hook his arms under her knees to bring her closer to him, making him reach farther inside her with every thrust. As they bother rubbed against each other, their moans and screams escalated until both of them exploded in a moment's bliss.

Kurama thrust into her a few more times before he draped himself over her, letting most of his weight fall on his forearms. They breathed heavily trying to lower their heart rate from the single most wonderful experience either had been through.

"Botan…" Kurama kissed her cheek. She nuzzled his in return. "If I asked you to marry me, would you?"

For a moment she didn't respond and he thought that she'd reject him until he felt her smile into his cheek. "Of course I would Kurama. I think that would make me the happiest person to ever exist."

Letting out a breath he had forced himself to hold he pushed up to look down at her with a smile so loving and tender she wondered why they hadn't been together before tonight.


End file.
